I would never
by imalistener
Summary: When Beca is accused of cheating and her girlfriend won't speak to her, will she be able to make everything better in time, or will she mess it up once and for all? BECHLOE possibly multi-chapter story, review and let me know what you think xx
1. Chapter 1

**So I should be studying but this came into my head and I started typing and didn't stop until I got to a point where I was sufficiently pleased with my effort. Anyways, read and review, let me know what you think xx**

Beca couldn't imagine cheating; never in her life had it ever crossed her mind that she might want someone else more than she would want the current love in her life. But that wasn't what Aubrey had thought and gorgeous redhead had since yelled at her, tears running down her face, accusing Beca of cheating at a party she didn't even want to be at in the first place.

As Beca sat at Stacie's desk, feeling her best friend's gaze stab into her soul, she tried working on a new mix for Luke however her previous conversation with her girlfriend – or ex-girlfriend, she wasn't quite sure anymore – was stuck in her mind.

 _The brunette had just gotten out of bed after having realised that her girlfriend was not snuggled up against her; instead she was sitting on the lounge in their apartment, drinking coffee and staring at a blank television screen. "You got in late last night." Chloe had stated as if it were something Beca had not realised; her girlfriend was already asleep by the time she had gotten home._

 _"I know, I tried to text you but my phone went flat. One of the members of the High Notes was throwing a party at their dorm and Amy dragged me along because apparently 'someone had to make sure she didn't cheat on her boyfriends'. I didn't want to be there but I couldn't leave her by herself." Beca slowly made her way to the lounge where she said at the far end, her eyes on Chloe who began looking intently at the coffee in her mug._

 _"So you decided to leave me by myself."_

 _"You know it's not like that Chlo."_

 _"Then tell me what it's like, Beca because let me tell you what it looks like from my end." Beca mentally cringed, as an angry Chloe stood up to face her, preparing for a speech that she was not looking forward to, especially when her girlfriend looked as pissed off as she did._

 _"You've gone out to a party with your best friend, leaving your girlfriend at home on your specified 'date night', something you came up with by the way to make sure that we always made time for each other. I'm sitting at the table waiting for you to walk through the front door for two hours, and then I was sitting on the lounge to see if you were okay because you weren't answering your phone. I then went to sleep at 2am after calling all the Bellas' who said they hadn't heard from you, wondering where the hell you were Becs and when I wake up in the morning, I'm told you were at a party, getting drunk with Amy and dancing with some slut."_

 _"Chlo, I didn't mean to get drunk with Amy, I wanted to come home to you and…" It was then that Beca realised what Chloe said at the end of her little speech, "what do you mean, I was dancing with some slut?"_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes dismissively as she moved back and forth across the carpet, "Tom texted me this morning before you woke up, asking if we were still together and when I said yes, he then asked me why you were at a party letting some girl from your psych class grind up against you."_

 _Beca looked down at this point, not wanting to see the hurt on her girlfriend's face, as she spoke, "I wasn't expecting you to find out from someone other than me, Chlo."_

 _The sniffling she heard though made her look up as she saw Chloe's bright blue eyes, slowly gathering water as she attempted to maintain her emotions at this point in time. "Did you cheat Beca?"_

 _Beca got up slowly and began moving around the coffee table to Chloe, who took a step back when the small brunette went to reach for her hands. "Answer the question Beca," she tried to say in an authoritative tone however her emotions got the better of her and it came out as a barely audible whisper._

 _"Chlo, you know I'd never cheat on you, that girl – Ashley – tried to get me to dance with her. I kept saying no so instead, she kept feeding me shots until I was unaware of what was going on and then she dragged me onto the dance floor."_

 _"So you're using the fact that you were drunk as an excuse to get away with cheating?"_

 _"Chloe, I didn't cheat on you, that girl tried to dance with me but I wouldn't touch her. She turned around after I kept backing away and that's when she kissed me." Beca didn't know what else to say at this point, the heartbreak etched across The pain on Chloe's face only made Beca want to go back in time all the more and deny Amy the chance of drinking until the point where six sorority boys had to carry her back to her dorm._

 _"Y-you kissed her?" The tears began falling down Chloe's face but as Beca stepped forward to wipe away her tears, she turned and headed toward their bedroom. "I need you to leave."_

 _"Chlo, I didn't cheat on you, I pushed her away before she could even count to three; I didn't even try looking for Amy before I got the fuck out of there."_

 _"She shouldn't have even thought that it was a possibility for her to kiss you and for you to be okay with it, Beca." She stood at the doorway of their bedroom, tears streaming down her face as Beca stood helplessly by the lounge, wanting to hold her girlfriend in her arms and take away the pain like usual but it had never occurred to her, what she should do when she was the cause of the pain. "I need time to think Beca, you should go."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere Chlo, I want to work this out with you."_

 _"I don't want to talk to you right now when all I can think about is that g-girl with her h-hands on you, kissing y-you and grinding up against you." Chloe didn't have the strength to yell at Beca, she had cried herself to sleep, wondering where her girlfriend was and the fact that Tom wasn't lying about Beca's whereabouts only broke her heart more. Furiously wiping away the tears that had threatened to subside, she looked at Beca, only now noticing how forlorn the DJ looked and how exhausted and close to tears she was also._

 _"The thing is Becs, I love you so much that it physically hurts to think that you might not feel the same." Beca quickly cut her off, not even allowing the redhead a moment to doubt her feelings for her. "Chlo, you know I love you more than anything in the world and I know I'm not the greatest at expressing my feelings but I need you to trust me on this."_

 _"But I don't know if I can." And that was when Beca's heart broke into a thousand pieces. "I need you to please leave, Beca. I need some time to think about this and where we can go from here."_

 _And with that, she turned and closed the bedroom door behind her, the lock softly clicking in place, the only sound heard in the lounge room besides Beca's tears as she began to cry._

And that was how she had gotten into her current predicament; sitting at Stacie's desk at her apartment, her head in her hands as she tried to think about how to fix thins with Chloe.

"So can I safely assume you're staying here tonight?" Beca threw a glare at her best friend only for it to quickly turn into a sad smile as she nodded, barely swallowing the lump in her throat that had refused to subside ever since she stepped foot out of the apartment.

"It'll be okay, Becs. She'll come around and realise that you're too stupid to cheat and she's the only one in the world who could ever want you."

"Shut the fuck up Stace."

"I'm sorry, Bec but it's true; Chloe will come to her senses and realise how much you care for her, I mean you asked her to move in with you for fuck's sake; that's like the biggest thing related to commitment that you've ever done and if she doesn't know that you love her, I'm afraid she's stupider than we all thought."

And Beca wanted to believe her best friend, she really and truly did but at this point in time, only a mere three hours after leaving Chloe in the apartment alone, she had never wanted her girlfriend in her arms so badly; she almost had to physically restrain herself from going home because in reality, Chloe was her home.

A sharp knock on the door shocked Beca from her thoughts as Stacie went to let in their unexpected guest. However the harsh voice from the guest made Beca almost wish Stacie had not let the person in as she heard stomping headed right to where she was situated.

"Where's the hobbit?"

"She's in my bedroom," Stacie quickly answered before grabbing her jacket, "also I've just decided that I'm going to head out so I don't have to deal with the two of you arguing. Have fun and don't make a mess of my shit." She called out to Beca that she was leaving before closing the front door behind herself.

Preparing herself for a fate far worse than death, Beca turned around in the desk chair to face the one person, she did not have the energy to deal with right now. As the bedroom door swung open, Beca found herself face-to-face to one Aubrey Posen.

"Mitchell, what the hell did you do to my best friend?"

xx

 **Now depending on the reception, I may or may not continue the story but if you want me to, let me know in the review section of what you want to happen because despite having some ideas, I'm not the most creative person so any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Also to the people who favourited or followed my first story, thanks heaps, you guys put a big smile on my face xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told myself , "wait and post another chapter tomorrow" and then I got to thinking and then i got to writing and i thought, "maybe if i post another chapter now, I'll have time to post another chapter tomorrow" so here you go! Read to your heart's content and review to your heart's content! Love you awesome nerds**

With her heart fully set on heading to the coffee shop down the street from her apartment and heading to the quad to relax before she returned to the battlefield which her apartment was sure to become, Stacie instead found herself standing outside the apartment door of one gorgeous redhead and one small but seemingly badass DJ.

Knocking on the door softly, Stacie was not expecting to hear any sounds within the apartment – thinking that the redhead was emotionally exhausted and had gone to sleep – however as she raised her hand to knock again, she heard a soft voice call out, letting her know she could come in. What she saw, when she opened the door was something she anticipated but was not prepared for.

xxxxxxx

"Mitchell, what the hell did you do to my best friend?"

Not in the mood for one of Aubrey's well-prepared rants about how the DJ was in no way good enough for her best friend and how she had royally screwed up her relationship with her girlfriend, Beca was no in mood to hold back on her sarcasm. "Ahh Aubrey, it's lovely as always to see you; may I ask why I have the pleasure of your company on such a fine day when you could be out doing a number of other things? Can I suggest playing in traffic?"

"Shut up Beca and listen to me right now, okay?" The sudden shift of tone in Aubrey's voice threw Beca off as the former captain of the Bella's went from her usual stern, no-nonsense voice to one of almost sympathy. "I know you love Chloe, anyone with eyes can see it, hell even a blind person can feel the love between the two of you which is why I'm not here to rant at you."

"You're not?" This soft side of Aubrey frankly scared Beca more so than Aubrey being her usual self and she spoke timidly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Why are you here?"

"Because Chloe called me, sobbing on the phone about you kissing some 'slut named Casey' and after going over to your apartment to console your distraught girlfriend, I realised that despite being the size of a rock, you're a rock with feelings."

"Her name was actually Ashley." Beca corrected Aubrey to which she received the famous 'Posen Glare' in return. "Really Mitchell, I tell you that your girlfriend is distraught and is absolutely terrified of losing you and what you pick up on is the fact that she got the name of the girl you hooked up with – and don't think I'm letting you get away with that by the way – wrong."

"I didn't even hook up with her though, she kissed me and as soon as I realised what was happening which was pretty damn early on if I do say so myself, I stopped her and left the party straight away, coming home to Chloe. She wouldn't listen to me though and I don't' know what I'm meant to do." Beca sighed, letting her head drop into her hands as Aubrey moved to sit on the desk next to her, gently patting her on the shoulder. "I can't lose her, I haven't even had her for long enough; it hasn't been forever yet."

"I know, Beca, but I promise you, you and Chloe will move past this. You've been together for almost a year and everyone knows your feelings extended far longer than that; she's already forgiven you, you just need to give her time to accept what's happened."

"But what do I do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Beca looked up smirking at the blonde next to her, silently grateful for her support although she'd never admit it.

"To help you think of a plan to get my best friend back because you're too stupid to do it on your own." She'd never admit it either but Aubrey kind of liked the small brunette and thought they were both in good company. The fact that Beca's best friend was smoking hot as well didn't hurt one bit.

xxxxxx

When Stacie opened the door to Beca and Chloe's apartment, the first thing she noticed was the redhead curled up near the end of the couch in the lounge room, surrounded by tissues and wearing a flannel shirt that looked suspiciously like a certain DJ's favourite shirt. "Hey Chlo, how you doing?"

"Did she send you? Is she at your place now?" Chloe replied with a raspy voice and as she looked up, Stacie noticed how red the girl's eyes were, as if the amount of tissues around her were not enough evidence that she had been crying heavily.

"Chlo, Beca doesn't know I came to see you otherwise she would've demanded to come as well to get round two of apologising out of the way; however, she is at my place probably facing the wrath of a certain blonde dictator as we speak."

Chloe's eyes shot up at this revelation; "You left her alone with Aubrey? Bree left here about an hour ago; she's gone to your place to give Beca a piece of her mind."

"Are you worried about Beca?" Stacie fought to control her smirk, barely being able to replace it with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm more worried about the state your apartment will be in when you return." Chloe deadpanned before smiling slightly as Stacie chuckled at her response before she responded; "Beca and Aubrey are two stubborn people who have never seen eye-to-eye but I suppose you and I love them anyway, right?"

"Right," Chloe smiled sadly at Stacie, her eyes brimmed with tears before she realised the revelation within Stacie's words, " Wait a minute… you're in love with my best friend?"

Stacie laughed wholeheartedly at Chloe's surprise, "Chlo, I've loved that girl since I auditioned for the Bella's; four years ago; I didn't go full sexual-mode on stage for the enjoyment of the Treblemakers."

Chloe laughed as recollections of Stacie's rendition of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You've Been Gone' filled her mind however it soon died away when she remembered Beca's unique audition; "I guess we both fell in love that day." The lump in her throat returned as she whispered to Stacie, "What do I do Stace; I mean I love her and I know she didn't mean for the kiss to happen but I don't know if I can trust her at the moment even though it wasn't her fault."

"I know, sweetie but it's Beca; 'The Beca effing Mitchell' and she loves you so much that in the four years that I've known you both, I've seen her cry once and that was when she was banging on my door this morning." In an effort to console Chloe, this only seemed to spur on her tears as the tall brunette pulled her into a hug, rocking gently back and forth on the lounge, silently praying that World War III wasn't occurring back at her apartment.

xxxxxx

"So you really think this plan will work?"

"Beca, the plan is full-proof, absolutely nothing can go wrong. You're accident-prone so I've removed all possible danger hazards from the plan; you're short so I've removed any steps that may be difficult considering you're what, like three feet tall? And finally, when have any of my plans ever gone wrong?"

"You make a good point about the first and last point, however I'm going to ignore the insult about my height because I'll have you know that good things come in small packages." Beca rolled her eyes however smiling when she realised this was probably the first time that her and Aubrey had been alone and had not fought at all. "Do you really think the plan will work though?"

Aubrey gave herself a moment to regain composure before she used physical bodily harm to knock sense into the small DJ; "I swear Mitchell, if this plan doesn't work, I'll… uhhh… so I don't actually know what I'll do, but Beca, I promise that you and my best friend, you're the best thing in each other's lives and you'll work it out, no matter how long it takes."

Beca smiled softly at her words, "You know Posen, sometimes you're actually not that much of a bad person."

Aubrey laughed at Beca's attempt at kindness as she patted her leg before standing up and moving toward the door to leave, "Ahh Mitchell, if only I could say the same," they both laughed as she walked away toward the front door, calling over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her.

"Now go get your girl and do not, I repeat DO NOT, go against our plan of attack."

 **Alright so that's chapter 2, if you like it, please review and tell me what you think, if you want something to happen, put it in the review box and if you don't like something, let me know and I'll do my best to change it. Also, I'm conflicted as to how long I want this story to go, so let me know how long you want the story to be and I'll do my best to do right by you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I promised that I would try and put up a third chapter so enjoy you awesome nerds. Quick shoutout also to the people who left reviews, you guys put a big smile on my face and please continue letting me know what you think :)**

Sitting at Stacie's desk, Beca waited for the tall brunette to return home before she put her plan into action; wanting the opinion of her best friend before she embarked on 'Operation Bechloe' – a title she had tried to talk Aubrey out of having but to no avail.

Hearing the key in the front door, Beca got up from the desk and headed into the lounge room of Stacie's apartment, watching the brunette walk in carrying a copious amount of shopping bags. "Stace, why the hell did you buy enough food to feed a small army?"

"I didn't know how long you'd need me gone," she took a deep breath before adding, "and I had time after I visited Chloe to stock up on groceries." Beca's eyes widened at the fact that her best friend had visited her girlfriend; more curious about how Chloe was than anything else. "Was she alright?"

"Becs, I'm going to be completely honest with you," Beca nodded at her before she continued speaking, "she's a wreck right now, she loves you with all her might and I swear she still wants to be with you; you need to give her time but you also need to make sure that she knows you're thinking of her."

"Stace, I'm thinking of her every second; I can't get her out of my head and that's not a new thing that has started after the events of last night. Aubrey offered her assistance in me getting Chloe back," Stacie smiled at this, thinking of how the blonde did in fact care for the pint-sized DJ, "And we have a plan but I'm just nervous that it won't work and it'll end up with Chloe telling me she doesn't want to be with me."

"Bec, you're overthinking this, yes you made a mistake but like you said, that girl kissed you; you didn't kiss her back and you left straight away, coming home to Chloe who you had wished to be with instead."

"And I told Chloe that but she doesn't believe me." Beca sighed, running her hands through her hair as she fell down onto the lounge; sitting her only so Stacie could sit down beside her.

"Alright then Bec; tell me this brilliant plan for getting Chloe back to you and we'll go from there."

xxxxxx

With Stacie and Aubrey in on her plan, Beca decided there was no time like the present to begin her course of action but as she stood in front of her apartment door, doubts crawled into her mind as she questioned whether to let herself in or knock on the door. Deciding to knock softly before she opened the door; she ended up walking in to a similar sight as Stacie had except Chloe had since fallen asleep.

Smiling a how beautiful she looked despite the tear stains on her face and the mountain of tissues surrounding her; Beca put her plan on pause for a moment as she began cleaning up the apartment; overfilling the bin with the amount of tissues Chloe had used. As she tidied up the apartment, she looked at all the pictures of the two of them, hanging on the mantelpiece; pictures that Chloe had insisted on taking despite Beca's objections; the two of them with the rest of the Bella's, with their families and with each other; some photos where they were both smiling at the camera and others when Chloe was making a silly face and Beca couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She couldn't let the redhead go; not over a misunderstanding like this and not when Chloe was doubtful of her feelings for her. Rotating so that she could look at the sleeping beauty on the lounge; Beca smiled at all the memories they had shared together and despite not knowing what was going to be her girlfriend's reaction when she woke up – she was going to stop watching her sleep eventually but she couldn't tear her eyes away – she knew everything was going to be okay.

xxxxxx

On the other side of Barden, Aubrey had just finished cleaning her own apartment – despite it already being spotless – when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, signalling a text message.

Stacie (3:14pm): So it appears you didn't kill my best friend and my apartment was relatively clean when I got home.

Aubrey (3:15pm): Not all my methods include violence, Conrad

Stacie (3:17pm): It would seem your methods have worked seeing as though 'operation bechloe' is currently in action :')

Aubrey (3:20pm): Has Beca gone to see her now?

Stacie (3:21pm): Yeah, she left my place shortly after I got home. Maybe I can tell you more over coffee?

Aubrey (3.22pm): Is there more to tell or is this you trying to ask me on a date? ;)

Stacie (3:25pm): This isn't me asking you on a date, I tend to do that after the coffee when the person has realised how enjoyable my company is

Aubrey (3:27pm): Don't flatter yourself, Conrad, I'll meet you at the Starbucks near campus at 4.45pm

Stacie (3:30pm): I'm looking forward to it ;)

xxxxxx

When Chloe woke up, the first thing she noticed was the absence of the tissues around her and then the presence of her girlfriend sitting against the wall near the television, staring blankly into space. "What are you doing here?" she spoke timidly, not wanting to begin crying for the third time that day.

Beca quickly shook herself from her thoughts before looking over at the surprisingly shy redhead on the lounge; "I came over to see you and I know you said you didn't want to see me and its selfish that I didn't listen to what you wanted but I need you to listen to what I'm about to say. Can you do that?"

"Okay."

"Chloe, you know I'm not great with words so I'm going to need you to bear with me as I say this," she waited for the redhead to nod before she continued; "I can't go one more minute thinking that you may have doubts about my feelings for you. I love you so much that it consumes me; everything I do, I do it with thoughts of you in my mind." Beca paused what she was saying to try and gauge Chloe's reaction but her stoic expression left her with no choice but to continue.

"If I'm in class, I'll be thinking about what you're doing and if I'm out at lunch with someone, I'll be thinking about what I would talk to you about if you were there; hell, even when I'm with you, I'm thinking about you; I'm constantly doubting myself because I know for a fact that I'm not good enough for you and you deserve better but I can't bring myself to let you go."

She could feel the tears begin to fall down her face as she saw Chloe's face soften at her words but she wasn't done yet. "You know how terrified of the future I am and how I don't like significant change but Chlo, I find myself thinking about my future with you all the time and it doesn't scare me as much as it makes me feel content; I see myself walking past a jeweller and wondering what type of ring you would want when I proposed. And not 'if' Chloe, but 'when' because I can't see a future where I'm not with you." She watched her girlfriend's eyes glisten with tears of her own; finding herself getting lost in the beautiful blueness of her eyes.

Beca looked away as she spoke now, opting to stare at the wall behind Chloe as she spoke; "Last night, I only wanted to be with you; that girl knew I had you and how did she know that? Because when she decided to get me drunk, do you want to know who I wouldn't shut up about? I wouldn't stop talking about you to this girl as she tried to drag me onto the dance floor. Yes, she kissed me and I'm angry that I let it get that far but I pushed her away and ran here." Beca's voice began to break and looking back at Chloe, she spoke; "Chlo, I'm so sorry but I promise you, I'm not going to stop trying to make things better between us."

With tears falling down both of their faces, Beca didn't know what else to say so instead, she waited for Chloe to speak. Looking down at the floor as she prepared to speak, Beca's heart broke at the nervousness of her girlfriend; "Beca, I… I thought it was a sign that you didn't want to be with me anymore," she hiccupped slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I've been in love with you since you auditioned for the Bella's but it only hit me at Nationals when you kissed Jesse because the jealousy was worse than anything I've ever felt."

Beca opened her mouth to response however Chloe raised her hand, silently asking to continue speaking to which the DJ could only nod. "You and Jesse only went out for a few months and even though it hurt, I was content just being your best friend but when you guys broke up and you and I got even closer, I thought that maybe there was something more between us but you never showed any interest until last year's hood night party when I woke up the next day with you in my bed."

Chloe smiled despite herself and the sight warmed Beca's heart but the smile slowly disappeared as the redhead struggled to find the words before continuing; "I've loved you this whole time and we've been together for a year but I can't stop myself from now thinking that our relationship began because of a drunken mistake."

"A mistake?" Beca choked out. "I don't think it was a mistake but I think that maybe you did, Beca and maybe you didn't feel the same at the time." The tears resurfaced as Chloe spoke and Beca couldn't stop herself from standing up and moving to sit next to the redhead, clasping their hands together before she spoke, "Chloe, I was sober enough to know what I was doing and I didn't wake up the next morning with any doubt in my mind. You think I've only loved you for a year? Chlo, I fell in love with you the moment you barged into my shower stall," she laughed at the memory; "When you said you were confident about 'all that', it hit me that I wanted 'all that' and I only kissed Jesse at Nationals thinking that it would help me move on because 'clearly', you didn't feel the same way."

"Then why did you wait so long; all this time, you let me doubt your feelings for me."

"Chlo, before that night, I didn't know that you felt the same and all that time before it, I didn't know how to deal with the fact that I was in love with you."

Chloe looked down at their hands intertwined before she spoke, "Then how do we get back to a point where neither of us doubt our relationship?"

"Chlo, you need to trust me and believe me when I say that I love you." Beca was becoming more and more nervous that Chloe was going to back down but she held on to the hope that she had.

"I don't know how to."

Beca couldn't think of what else to say so instead of speaking, she lifted her hands to cradle Chloe's face, wiping away the tears before leaning her forehead against hers. As Chloe's eyes fluttered shut, she softly spoke, "Then let me prove that you can trust me."

And then she closed the distance between their lips.

 **I hope you all liked it and let me know what you want to see happen in this story or leave a review for another story plot you might like me to do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here comes another chapter for you all, i hope you like it, I apologise for its short length but its kind of a filler chapter at the moment. Read and review :)**

As Stacie, sat at one of the booths, near the window, she anxiously glanced around the small coffee shop, awaiting the arrival of a certain blonde; she was purposely early, for some reason she didn't want Aubrey to have a reason to think badly of her.

As she heard the bell ring, signalling a new customer, she turned to see the blonde walk through the door, quickly noticing the tall brunette and making her way over to the booth, sliding in across from her and resting her hands on the table. "You're early."

"Well I thought you'd prefer it if I were on time so I made sure to leave earlier." Aubrey smiled at this revelation as she took in the sight of the girl sitting across from her; her hands clasped together almost as if she was nervous about something which surprised; the Stacie she knew was confident and nothing made her anxious. Slightly worried, Aubrey decided to let it go for the moment.

"So have you heard from Beca since she left your apartment?"

"Nah, she left her phone behind anyway so I wouldn't have been able to reach her. Have you spoken to Chloe at all?" Stacie gazed intently at the blonde, fascinated by the way that Aubrey could look so tense yet so relaxed as well with her hair done up in a loose ponytail and without an ounce of makeup.

"I haven't heard from her since I left her place earlier this morning. Have you ordered yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to wait for you." Aubrey smiled at the thoughtfulness of the girl as the brunette stood up to go to the counter; "What do you want to drink, I asked you out to coffee so therefore I believe it's my duty to pay." Stacie winked at Aubrey to which the blonde smiled in return, a slight blush spreading across her face.

"You don't need to pay for me, Stacie."

"Oh but I want to and if you're not going to tell me, that's fine because I already asked Chloe what your usual order was this morning when I saw her." Stacie winked again before turning away from the blonde and walking to the counter, swaying her hips from side to side for the benefit of the young woman in case she had watched her walk away; in fact, Aubrey was mesmerized.

xxxxxx

And then she closed the distance between their lips.

Initially unaware of what was happening, Chloe was slow to respond to Beca's lips on hers but when Beca began to pull away, she snaked her arms around the DJ's neck, pulling her back in as Beca's hand moved from cradling her cheek, to resting on the redhead's hip.

A kiss that began as a soft promise quickly changed to passionate declarations of love as both tongues battled for dominance with Chloe's hands raking through Beca's already-tussled hair and Beca gripping onto the girl's hips as if it were her life support. Eventually their positions changed with the redhead laying on the couch as Beca hovered above her, placing kisses along the girl's neckline all the way to her jaw as Chloe struggled to suppress moans that were threatening to escape; neither could get enough of the other.

As Chloe's hands began to travel further down Beca's body, the small DJ begrudgingly pulled away only to receive the most beautiful pout from her girlfriend, silently asking her why she had stopped her assault on Chloe's neck.

"Chlo, as much as I would love to have the most intense makeup sex with you right now, I don't think it's the right time." Noticing the forlorn look that graced Chloe's face, Beca quickly continued; "I mean you just forgave me and don't get me wrong, as much as I want to take back everything I'm saying at this moment and continue what we've started, we're both exhausted and I would really love to be able to take you out to dinner tonight on a date."

Chloe's face lit up at the fact that the self-appointed badass wanted to take her out to dinner, "Beca, you haven't asked me out on a proper date since we became a couple."

Well, Chloe, I plan on taking you to the fanciest restaurant in town where we will eat to finest of dishes and we will regain our energy before we come home to have the most intensifying make up sex ever."

Chloe giggled at the boldness of the brunette as she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before moving to get ready; "That sounds perfect, Becs."

As she stood to move towards their bedroom to get ready, Beca had one last question for the girl.

"Chloe, we're going to be okay, right?"

The redhead turned to take in the sight of the momentarily nervous badass seated in front of her with her hair ruffled and a dazed look still in her eye; she shook her head and smiled, leaning in again to place a soft kiss in Beca's lips before speaking.

"Becs, I promise you we're okay, we're going to be fine. Now get up and get ready, Taco Bell waits for no one."

xxxxxx

"So this was really nice."

"Don't sound so surprised, Posen, I'll have you know that I am a great catch."

Laughing together as they walked side by side, Stacie had offered to walk Aubrey home after they had stayed at the coffee shop for well over two hours. It was beginning to get dark and Stacie had insisted that the blonde should not walk home by herself; forgetting in that moment that she would have to walk double the distance to get to her own apartment afterwards.

"I'm aware that you are a great catch, Conrad. There's no need for you to go all egotistical on me."

"Seeing as though you know I'm such a great catch, Bree, I'm starting to figure out why you agreed to get coffee with me in the first place." Stacie smirked as she glanced over at the blonde, deciding in that moment that bringing a smile to her face was one of her new favourite things.

Walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes, their hands brushing up against each other as they walked side by side; Stacie gave herself a mental pep-talk, searching for the courage to reach for Aubrey's hand; so zoned out by her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the blonde taking initiative and reaching out, intertwining their fingers; a small smile spreading across both of their faces.

 **Again, I apologise for the length but don't worry, next chapter we'll get to see how Beca and Chloe's dinner date goes and what happens when Stacie drops Aubrey off at her apartment after their coffee 'date'. I hope you all liked it xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back and I know it's only been two weeks, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I'm currently in the middle of my final exams which is exciting yet surreal. Anyways, this is the final chapter of 'I Would Never' which I'm a bit sad about because I'm not really sure what to write about next. As always, read and if you feel like it, maybe even enjoy the chapter :)**

As Beca stood in front of the mirror in her and Chloe's bathroom, she glanced over her attire; a navy blouse – a top that had only seen the light of day once or twice – with her skinny jeans and her nice boots as opposed to her usual combat 'monstrosities'. Using the mirror's reflection, she looked out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom where Chloe was seated in front of the dressing table putting on her favourite pair of earrings; a gift from her girlfriend for their six month anniversary.

Smiling at the redhead's effortless beauty, Beca turned and walked out of the bathroom; turning off the bathroom light and moving to stand behind Chloe's chair, resting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" She leant down and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek, before standing back up and looking in the dressing table mirror to gauge her girlfriend's response.

"Almost, I just need to do something quickly." The redhead smiled at her.

"Chlo, you're already dressed and you look stunning, what else do you need to do? Besides we're going to Taco Bell, you don't have to dress fancy and you don't need to impress anyone, I already think you're gorgeous."

"You're too sweet for your badass reputation." As Beca moved away from the chair with a slight smile on her face, Chloe stood up, placing a small kiss on the shorter girl's lips before moving back, giving Beca a chance to look at her outfit; a pale green, long-sleeved, tight lace dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, leaving her girlfriend to drool over her flawless figure. Blushing slightly at her girlfriend's reaction, Chloe continued speaking, "Although I do agree with you in thinking that what I'm wearing might be too much." Reaching under her dress and taking off her sheer white panties, taking in the way Beca's jaw dropped, Chloe smirked, "seeing as though I won't be needing these later, I might take them off now."

Beca could've sworn in that moment that she was about to have a heart attack due to the sexiness of the redhead; wanting to plead that they skip dinner and go straight to dessert but knew that the beautiful young woman in front of her would hear nothing of it. "Umm, Chlo do you think that's a good idea?"

"Bec, you know I hate waiting; I don't want to be waiting at the restaurant – wherever you are taking me – and I don't want to be waiting for you to undress me when we get home, so I'm saving some time now by taking these off and demanding we leave now."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, wanting to undress Chloe there and then but quickly composed herself, moving to follow the girl out of the bedroom and opening the door for her as they exited the apartment. Damn, did her girl know how to tease.

xxxxxx

Walking side by side, hands still intertwined, Aubrey and Stacie – quicker than either of them had hoped – had stopped out the front of Aubrey's apartment door. Leaning with her back against the door, looking at the girl in front of her, Aubrey was reluctant to let Stacie go; the feeling of the girl's thumb tracing against the back of her own causing her heart to thump hard in her chest.

"I had a lovely time tonight, I'm glad you invited me out, Stacie."

"I'm glad you agreed to come."

Looking down at their hands clasped together, Stacie smiled sadly knowing that their date was coming to an end. Looking her in the eye, the leggy brunette fought an inner battle, urging herself not to kiss the blonde, "I should go, but I'd like it if we could do this again."

Aubrey smirked at the brunette's nervousness, "Do what again?"

"You know what I'm talking about, I've never done something like this before, I'm more used to booty calls at 2am."

"Do you want to come in?" Aubrey blushed at the implications of her question as she saw Stacie wink at her; "Not like that, I mean that it's late and I don't want you going home alone at this time of the night; you can stay here and go home in the morning."

Stacie could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about Aubrey's proposition; "Are you sure? Like I don't mind walking home by myself."

"Stace, for goodness sake, just accept my offer to stay the night, would you?" Stacie smiled at the inner drill sergeant that was emerging from Aubrey, she was not completely against punishments given by the blonde however she preferred punishments a little different to running laps and singing 'Turn the Beat Around' continuously.

Acknowledging the cheeky grin on Stacie's face, Aubrey continued, "Keep your head out of the gutter, pervert, I don't put out on the first date."

"So this was a date?"

Aubrey only smiled as she turned around to unlock her apartment door. As she fished her key out of her purse and began to put it in the door, Stacie suddenly questioned her, "Bree, what are we?" As Aubrey turned back to look at her, quite thrown off by the question, the girl quickly continued, "Like I like you, like I really like you and I want more coffee dates and stuff and I want to walk everywhere with you and hold your hand and I just… I just want you." Aubrey's awe at Stacie's revelation was soon to be replaced by a shy smile as she leant in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Stacie's lips.

"Stacie, whatever this is, whatever we are, I 'like' want it too so let's go inside and we can talk." As she opened the door and sauntered into her apartment, hips swaying, compelling Stacie to follow, she called over her shoulder, "or we can think of something to do besides talk."

xxxxxx

Pulling up and parking her black sedan outside of the fast-food restaurant, Beca unclicked her seatbelt and turned to her girlfriend, resting a hand on the girl's bare thigh, "So Chlo, are we going eat in or drive-thru?"

"Well I didn't get all dressed up just so that I could sit in the car the whole time, did I?

"Well when you look that good, I don't really want to share you with anyone." Beca smirked at the slight blush that spread across the redhead's face as the girl responded, looking down at her feet, ignoring the wandering eyes of the usually introvert brunette.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could go drive-thru and then we could drive somewhere and eat."

"Well do I get to hear where we'll be going or do I have to wait impatiently like always?"

"There's a lookout that I found a couple of months ago when I was out with Stacie, it probably doesn't provide us with the best view this time of night but it will still be nice to see all the city lights in the dark."

Chloe smiled at the girl, leaning over the gearstick to lightly kiss Beca on the cheek as Beca squeezed her thigh, her hand travelling higher only marginally. "Mmm, sounds perfect."

I'm glad, now let's go." Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss before turning the car on again, moving her hand off Chloe's thigh, instead intertwining their fingers as she drove into the drive-thru.

xxxxxx

"Wow, Becs."

After getting their meal, Beca and Chloe began the short, twenty minute drive out of Barden, until they reached the spot overlooking the city. Sitting on the bonnet of the car, gazing at the lit city below, Chloe had her head rested on Beca's shoulder and holding the girl's hand while Beca's arm was draped protectively around the redhead.

"I know; it's so beautiful up here."

Chloe moved her head slightly; kissing Beca on the jaw who in turn, gave her a slight smile as she moved her hand to cradle Chloe's face, gently kissing her on the lips. "The view's not bad looking at you either."

Chloe laughed, slightly bashful at the sincerity in Beca's voice as the brunette grinned at her before hopping off the bonnet, moving to stand between the redhead's legs, placing her hands on her thighs as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "You know I love you, right?"

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes at Beca's words however acknowledging the vulnerability in the girl's words. "Becs, I know and I love you too, you don't need to tell me for me to know."

"I know but today has been pretty big and while it feels so long ago – like it was in another life - I can't seem to forget what you said and I want to make sure that you feel differently."

"What in particular did I say that's got you so worried?"

"The fact that you said that you think I saw or see our relationship as a mistake that wasn't meant to happen and you don't know how to believe me when I say that I love you."

Chloe looked down at the way Beca's hands were rested on her thighs, her thumbs gently rubbing circles comfortingly as the DJ placed a small kiss on her forehead, causing her to look back up at the girl in front of her. "Bec, I said that in the heat of the moment, I didn't really mean it."

"But I think you did, Chlo. Whether you knew it or not, I think that's how you feel or felt at the time."

"Beca, it's not as though I didn't believe you before but sometimes I'll find myself questioning our relationship.

Beca sighed, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist as the girl slowly slid further down the bonnet, pulling her close and resting their foreheads together. "Chlo, do you remember one of the very first things I did when we woke up after the last year's hood night party?"

Chloe threw her head back laughing as she remembered the way Beca reacted when they had woken up; the surprisingly confident brunette had raised her hand for a high-five; celebratory of the 'good work' they had done. "Not the high-five," Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe's laughing died down and she began running her finger's through the girl's hair as she continued, "when you got up and walked into the bathroom – naked I might add – I remember laying there and thinking to myself, 'damn, I swear I'm gonna marry her someday' and Chlo, my thoughts have not swayed in any way. I love you."

Chloe said nothing, choosing to instead pull Beca into a deep kiss as Beca's hands began to travel to the bottom of the redhead's dress, slowly moving the material up as her hands slowly travelled to where Chloe wanted them most. She half-moaned as Beca began a gentle assault on her neck, trailing kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone; "I believe you, Becs."

"I have no problem in providing you with physical proof," Beca murmured against her skin, pausing her assault for only a moment before continuing.

"I don't need proof," Chloe sighed as she pulled Beca closer to her, moving her hands to cradle Beca's face as she spoke once more, "Beca, I love you and we're in this for the long haul, anything that happens we'll work through it, together."

"Together for the long haul. I really love the sound of that." Beca grinned for a moment, placing a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips; "there are other sounds that I love almost as much and wouldn't mind hearing right now."

Chloe laughed and pulled the brunette as close to her as possible, "then what are you waiting for?"

Beca needed no invitation for what came next.

THE END

 **So there it is, the final chapter! I hope you all liked it and please do review and give me your thoughts on what i should write about next. I love you all**


End file.
